Lose My Breath
by Crazychicke
Summary: Based on the movie Honey 2, with a Mystic Falls twist. Bonnie Bennett's just been released from juvi and is completing her community service at Honey Daniel's dance school. She wants nothing to do with her old life, including her ex-boyfriend Kol Mikaelson, but is she ready to take on an entirely new one, when it involves a new crew and the sexy, blue-eyed, Damon Salvatore?
1. Lose My Breath

**Disclaimer: TVD belongs to Julie Plec & Kevin Williamson. A/N: Based loosely on Honey 2. I've wanted to write a Bamon/Kennett fic in forever. Title based on 'Lose My Breath' by Destiny Child. Going to be a multi-chapter fic, just not sure how long yet. Feedback welcomed.**

1.

Lose My Breath

"You seriously going to ask her out? She's not your type, brother."

"Yeah, you know what, I am. Watch this!"

"She's not going to fall for it!"

Ever since she was released from Juvi, the only good thing that came from mopping floors was the attention she attracted by the students in Honey Daniel's dance school, in Mystic Falls. She put the mop aside, and stared into the dark brown eyes of her latest stalker. He seemed confident enough, but she had been approached four times in the last hour by desperate guys, two who only wanted to mock her. Apparently, it wasn't every day that Miss Daniel's brought home a foster kid who had been caught for breaking and entering.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hey, beautiful, why don't you put that mop down and take my hand. I could change your life?"

"I'm waiting for the punch line. There is one right? This is a joke?" She had caught him off guard.

"Uh, yeah," he scoffed, but he looked disappointed. His brother laughed, pushing him along.

"Told you. Come on brother, you've already made a fool of yourself. Let the girl get back to work."

He smiled, apologetically. As if she needed his help, she was doing fine without his interference. He shook his head like it didn't even bother him, and his blue eyes danced over her rigid stance.

Bonnie watched them go into the dance hall. She was curious and envious as she heard music start.

She felt the music entice her, like a siren, asking for trouble. She had promised Miss Daniel's that she would change. She wasn't the girl she used to be. She found herself peering inside the room, beyond the old wooden doors. The boy who had rescued her from his 'brother' was dancing. He was good. She admired the way his hands framed his face, but then he was outdanced by a pretty girl with blond hair, whose signature move was shaking her ass.

It sure got the attention of the boy who had hit on her. The blond girl giggled, shaking her finger at him, and blowing him off. It looked like fun but she didn't want them to see her.

She had promised to steer clear of Kol Mikaelson.

It was his fault she had been in Juvi in the first place. He had left her to face the cops alone after he had broken into the pawn shop to impress her.

Bonnie watched the new crew dance. She swung her hips to the music, forgetting the mop was in her hand. It slammed onto the floorboards, and the dark haired stranger grinned at her.

"I think we've got an admirer," he said. "Let's see if she wants to join us."

Bonnie stood frozen, unable to move as he unashamedly walked straight at her. For the first time in a year, she felt fear.

She took her mop and ran. Miss Daniel's had given her way too many jobs for her community service.

She kicked herself for not being brave enough to enter the studio and to show those guys what dancing was really like. Her heart was racing, and it had nothing to do with dancing, but everything to do with the guy she had heard them call 'Damon'.

**Please review, and thank you!**


	2. Calling it a Day

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews lovelies, glad you're enjoying it so far. Major updates in progress, now that I'm on holidays and I loved this idea so I'll try and pump out the chapters for you. Anyone heard Kat's new song 'Power?' I just love it! xx**

2.

Calling it a Day

"It's time to call it a day, Bonnie." Miss Daniels stood at the door to the janitor's closet, with her arms folded. "Good work. Same again tomorrow, only I need you to polish the banisters because there's cobwebs and chewing gum stuck between them. God, knows why. I'll see you at home."

Bonnie finished putting the cleaning utensils away and removed an annoying strand of hair which had fallen from her pony-tail. She paused, then looked up at Miss Daniels.

"You mean, I can go have _fun_?"

"Don't be a smart arse, Bonnie. Your curfew is at 9pm, and don't think you can join your old crew; they're trouble. I don't want you in the slammer again."

"Very funny," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes.

"This is your second chance, don't screw it up."

Miss Daniels left, and Bonnie made her way back to the dance hall, she had been dying all day to try out the room, but been afraid she might bump into those kids again. It was definitely empty this time. She pushed open the doors, relieved but feeling excited too.

The mirrors lining the walls reminded her of her past, and she tried to block out all her unresolved feelings for Kol Mikaelson. She had loved him, once, but she hadn't forgotten how much she wanted to kill him for saving his own ass and leaving her behind. She channelled all her energy into her dance, twirling and kicking and listening to the invisible beat. It felt so good. Freeing, like she could breathe again.

She mimicked the dancing she had seen by the crew, and she smiled until she heard someone's feet walking towards her. She felt herself grow tense and her heart fell when she realised it wasn't that new kid, Damon, like she'd hoped, but her ex-boyfriend, Kol, who had the nerve to clap fervently, and complain at her stopping before she'd finished her spontaneous routine.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kol?" Bonnie hissed.

"I came to congratulate my girl. I must admit I was a little bummed you didn't come see me."

"I'm not your girl. You left me in that pawn shop and I spent twelve months in juvi because of you!"

"I had to, it was either that or me going to gaol. I couldn't risk it. I'm sorry."

"_You're sorry_! _Do you even know what you put me through_?"

"Well, you look fine, Bon."

"Don't call me, Bon. I want you gone. How did you even get in here?" She saw Kol twist a piece of wire between his fingers. "You broke in!? Do you know what Miss Daniels' has done for me? Get out of here Kol. I'm not your girlfriend anymore, and I don't want you anywhere near me."

Bonnie glared at him. For once, she was making her own choices. Miss Daniels' was right, she had to do what was best for her. She had to stay away from Kol - he hadn't changed, he didn't care about her. No, he didn't really want congratulate her on getting paroled, he needed something...

"Jeez, you're so touchy, you'd think twelve months in the slammer would toughen you up."

Bonnie slammed her hand against his chest, "Get away from me!" She was appalled, she felt sick.

Kol smirked, "Still, the same girl." He was looking at her like he used to do, it was driving her crazy.

"What do you want, Kol?!" she just wanted him to leave, but she also missed their crew. They were like family, although Bonnie had to remind herself, none of them visited her in juvi, not even Kol.

He touched her arm, making her flinch, but he wasn't unfazed, "Isn't it obvious. I want you back in our crew. It hasn't been the same without you, besides there's this Battle Of The Crews coming up, and we need you," and there it was. He needed her. Where was he, when she needed him?

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not dancing anymore," she said.

"Lies, you're still good, and you know it. I know you want to come back. If Miss Daniels is stopping you..."

"She's not," That was all she needed. Kol doing something to Miss Daniels who had been kind to her.

"Just think about it, darling. We could really use you."

"You already used me, Kol. I'm not going to put myself through that again."

"Just think about it, Bon," he said, touching her arm. "You know where we are."

After he'd left, Bonnie felt like kicking something. She had thought about what she was going to say to him for 365 days. She had thought out exactly how she was going to handle it. Be tough. Don't let him win. Now, she just felt cheated. He knew how to push her buttons, and just what to say to get under her skin. Kol was right though, she missed their crew, and even though he was an ass, a small part of her missed him too.

She grabbed her jacket, wiping the sweat from her forehead and tried to calm down.

"I knew I'd seen you before," Damon's voice rang out from the doorway.

Bonnie almost slipped on the polished floors. He grinned like her reaction was funny. "Miss Bonnie Bennett. So you finally had enough guts to dance again. That's good, you're moving forwards," he leaned against the door, waiting for her to say something. She was furious, all of a sudden. _Who the hell did he think he was?_ _Had he been spying on her?_

"I'm late," she snapped, brushing passed him, thinking she'd go to the supermarket. What else was there to do on a Friday night? "You seem to have lost your friends," she noticed.

He smirked, opening the door for her, and following her into the hall. "Actually, I'm on my way over to meet them. You'd like them, you know. If you gave them a chance."

"You're brother tried to hit on me," Bonnie reminded him.

"Yeah, he does that to all the pretty girls," Damon said. Bonnie didn't know what to say. Was this him, hitting on her? Was he just being kind. She didn't understand why he was talking to her. "You know, you don't have to be rude to me. I don't bite."

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"You're new, you're different, and you made my brother, Stefan cry,"

"I did not," Bonnie sounded offended.

"You did too!" he seemed to be enjoying himself. There was something fun and mysterious about him. She couldn't help but stare into those blue eyes of his, they were so intriguing. She kept having to remind herself that she wasn't supposed to be hanging around boys, especially handsome ones that could be trouble.

"What were you doing anyway?" Bonnie asked, curiously.

"Observing," Damon smirked. "You're good, really good. Look, I saw you checking us out today, and I thought you might want to join us. We're not exactly as rough as your old crew, but we know our stuff. Yeah, Stefan's probably going to kill me, but he'll get over it, and the girls have always been complaining that I don't let enough new blood in, so if you like to dance, and I know you miss it, then why not give us a chance, we might even surprise you."

It was a good offer, one she may have taken, if she wasn't already considering choosing her old life. She had one question for Damon, one question she hoped wouldn't hurt his feelings.

"What makes you think your crew's good enough for me?" she said.

Damon grabbed her arm, making her look up at him. "Look judgy, it's just an idea, besides, it's either us, or your ex-boyfriend, who looks like a total jerk, by the way."

"How'd you know he was my ex?" Bonnie asked, suspiciously.

"Pretty obvious by the sexual angst, but that's none of my business. Now, you coming?"

"I have to be back by 9pm."

"On the dot," Damon agreed, he let go of her arm, and hurried out of the school.

Bonnie followed him, hitting herself for agreeing to his insane plan. Even if he wanted her there, she was pretty sure he'd made up the line about the girls wanting new blood. Their crew definitely looked like it was tight bunch of people, and she didn't want to step on any toes, so to speak.

"So, your brother's kind of irritating."

"You're telling me."

"Doesn't he know how to talk to girls?"

"Our mother died not long after we were born. We were raised by our father."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"What about your parents?"

"Dead. They died in a car crash. Miss Daniels my foster mother, just sort of looked after myself mostly. It's always been that way as far as I can remember."

He seemed nice enough, perhaps too nice, that leather jacket wasn't fooling her, he didn't have a tough bone in his body. He was like the mediator, and he knew it. He had peaked her curiosity, and the further she got from the studio, the further she got from Kol. She thought perhaps she should text Miss Daniels just to tell her where she was, but then, she kept getting distracted by the shadows in the alleyways behind the apartments, thinking the 718 were about to jump her.

Kol would hate the idea of her joining another crew without his permission, but he didn't run her life, she did. She'd seen what they were like and they were different, maybe a little unorganised, but mostly, they made her curious. She wanted to be part of something different. Miss Daniels wanted her to have fun, maybe this was the exactly what she needed and besides, she couldn't believe she was about to say it but Damon was really, growing on her.

"I'm sorry, and I'm sorry Stefan hit on you, he is learning. Granted, Caroline, Elena and Rebekah don't cut him any slack either, tough love. We're almost there."

"And where exactly is there?" Bonnie asked, as they came through into an abandoned business park.

"Old warehouse we sort of made over, half lair, half night club: a space for the unwanted."

"Mysterious..." Bonnie murmured. Damon looked over his shoulder with a grin, warning her to not be 'too hard on them'.

Bonnie was confused, now he thought she was too harsh? Why invite her then? Still, if she was going to part of this new crew, she had to at least try to be their friend. She nodded, and Damon did a secret knock on the hard steel door. He pointed to a security camera above their heads and Bonnie was surprised to see it move between them. Somebody must have approved her, because the door unlocked and swung open.

"Smile. Don't let them smell fear on you," Damon murmured, before he pulled her inside.

**A/N: Please review, thank you. :)**


End file.
